The Modifyers : new beginnings
by Modifyers Hq
Summary: After the pilot episode of the modifyers. A new characters is introduced, a old villain seeks revenge and a friendship is born. Please see the Modifyers tv pilot on YouTube before reading.
1. Chapter 1: The story of a Zero

February 9th

Early morning

Location : Forgo City, England

He looked out at the sun as it was setting behind the large building. Hr always loved seeing the sun set, it reminded him that the night will soon be upon him. With the night came many shadows to hide and sneak about in.

Zero looked back and forth. And hesitated when he spied a family warm in there home. It reminded him of what he doesn't have. No father, mother, brothers or sisters. No family what's so ever. Not even a last name.

He continued to scurrying about like a rat. When he ever sees anything he needs to survive, he takes it whether it's food, clothing in a trash can or little gears he can use to complete his invention.

Zero looked at his freeze gun, his invention for the last five years, and once again questioned whether he should market it. "But that's if society is ready for it" he thought.

He looked back into his trench coat pocket, and saw it still stuff with blueprints written on newspapers, napkins and anything else he could get his hands on.

As the sun set finally came to an end, Zero heard a grrr sound came out of his slim stomach. "Time to eat" he said with an air of confidence.

As he passed the local clock tower a shadowy figure from up above was looking down at him, keeping a watchful eye on him, waiting for this moment.


	2. Chapter 2: The offer

I don't own the Modifyers, they belong to Chris Reccardi and Lynne Naylor. I do own Zero. Feel free to leave a comment.

* * *

The shadowy figure looked down at Zero again.

"All is going according to plan" he said.

He pulled out a walkie talkie and asked "Is everything set up for our friend?"

"Yes boss" came the response from the other end.

"Good" he said with satisfaction.

* * *

Zero walked down the road scoping out the nearby shops, hoping he could sneak inside and take a few goodies. As he looked down the street, he couldn't believe his luck or eyes.

A large man in his 80's left a pie out on the windows sill of his workshop.

'Not only will i get a pie, but I could borrow some small parts from his shop to stabilize my freeze gun' he thought.

Zero's eyes grew even wider when he saw the man put the key to the shop right under the rug.

"This is too easy " he said questionably, dought crossing through his eyes.

Aa though on cue his stomach barked at him for questioning fate.

"Ok, ok." He said giving in to it's demands.

As the man walked farther away, he crept out the shadows and made his way to the rug.

Once inside Zero looked all around at the possible parts he could use, gears, copper tubings, parts of all kinds. Now his mind was no longer focusing on taking any small parts.

Before he could lay his hands on any parts his stomach reminded him why he was here.

He ran to the table sill with the pie on top and turned to start working on his freeze gun.

As he turned he saw a man clad in black behind him. The man's hair was snow white and he had the weirdest cat eyes anyone could have and he even had whiskers on his face like a cat.

"Hello Zero" he said.

Zero looked at him in fear "How do you know my name?" He asked as he slowly reached for his freeze gun hidden in his trench coat. "Are you a cop" he asked asked to keep the mysterious man distracted.

"No" he said. "My name is Katz. I am the leader of an elite group of secret agents mystery crackers. We work around the clock to foil the plans of evil masterminds from taking over the world."

"Sure you are" he said sarcastically. "If you're not here to arrest me then, what do you want?" He asked.

"I've seen your record" Katz said. "That is any that still exist. Petty theft, vandalism and evading police" he said reading out Zero's past faults. "Yet a high IQ. I believe you have the potential to be one of our best agents ever" he said.

After a moment pause to let everything sink in he said "My offer is, we will destroy your criminal record, give you a home, food and all the resources you need to make your inventions, as long as you work for us."

"What is your mystery group called" Zero asked.

"We're the Modifyers" Katz said with satisfaction, knowing that he has peaked Zero's interest.


	3. Chapter 3: Modifyers HQ

I don't own the Modifyers, they belong to Chris Reccardi and Lynne Naylor. I do own Zero. Feel free to leave a comment below.

* * *

Zero stood there thinking about Katz's offer. 'No more scurrying around, stealing food just barely getting by. But the 1st rule of the street is if someone wants something from you, it means that it worth value' he thought.

"I can sense your uneasy " Katz replied. "Allow me to take you to our base and give you a run down. "

"Fine" was the only response Zero could think of.

Katz went to the front of the shop and pulled the trigger on an old musket mounted on the wall.

As soon as he did a passage opened in the wall. Inside was a sleek white tunel system and soon enough a large white pod came and opened up. Zero followed as Katz lead the way inside.

* * *

Inside the pod Zero sat as far away as he could from Katz, his hand still gripped around his freeze gun.

"You're probably wondering about our tunnel system. It was made 30 years ago by scientists like you" Katz said trying to break the silence.

"How have you kept this all a secret though?" Zero asked.

"We keep to the shadows as have you have, and try not to call attention to ourselves. But if that ever happens we do have a slight influence on the media" he explained.

All of the sudden Zero noticed that the pod started to slow down. "Ah, we're here" Katz said.

Once out of the pod they were facing the biggest mansions, biggest building Zero has ever seen. He stood there awestruck by it's sheer size.

Katz watched in amusement as they walked down the halls, Zero's head was turning back and forth like an owl. Most of the passing agents looked at Zero confessed, until they saw that Katz was walking along with him.

They soon made it to two enormous doors with the words 'Katz office' inscribed on them.

As soon as they walked in the smell of food instantly caught Zero's attention.

"I hoped you would come, so I had the chef's set a meal for you in the other room" he said as he lead Zero to two doors. As he pulled them back Zero could see what would be described as a buffet. Zero ran to the food, his stomach taking over more than his mind.

But as he looked back to see he saw another agent, dressed in a tuxedo whispering to Katz out of earshot.

* * *

"Sir, we have not been able to make contact with agent Xero. She may have been captured" the agent said.

"Let's deal with this in private" Katz responded.

* * *

As Katz left, Zero noticed an envelope on the table right besides him. As he opened it the first words were 'rules and conditions'.


	4. Chapter 4: The flip side

I don't own the Modifyers, they belong to Chris Reccardi and Lynne Naylor. I do own Zero. Feel free to leave a comment.

* * *

Katz walked down to the communications center and looked at several monitors on the wall, all showing different images from other undercover agents from all around the world.

"Activate a one way feed from her communicator" he demanded.

"Yes sir" replied the communication specialist.

Instantly on the monitor was Baron Vain shaking the ring/communicator up and down.

"Quick, get the mic on!" Katz yelled hoping Vein would reveal what happened to agent Xero.

* * *

"I want that agent found, understand. And I want her back here alive. She could be of useful information" Vain said to his loyal, yet annoying henchman, Rat.

* * *

Katz was relieved to hear that agent Xero was not captured by Baron Vain. "Quick" he said "detonate that communicator and activate the emergency override her M.O.L.E unit."

"Yes sir" said the communications specialist.

* * *

Vein waited until Rat was gone from his sewer lair, trying to get a grasp of all that has happened in the last 20 minutes. "Lacy Shadow's, my best henchwoman was a double crosser, a spy."

'Now she has become an advisory who must be dealt with as soon as possible' he thought.

"I'll have to move my base elsewhere too. Perhaps into a cave, or maybe even into a dentistry. Dentists are scary enough. I'll fit in" he said out loud.

Vain looked at Laceys ring on the armrest of his chair. He soon picked it up and put it on his finger out of boredom.

"She does have a good taste of style" Vain said as the ring started to blink on and off. Suddenly the ring exploded on his finger.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He screamed. He would be alright, with his accelerated healing his finger will be back in a minute.

* * *

Xero and Mole walked out of the cemetery. 'Soon we'll be home, and me and Mole will have another mission tomorrow, another day being Vain's number one henchwoman' she thought.

Xero laid her eyes on the all seeing eye. "so can I borrow the all seeing eye" she asked Mole again.

"No" he said once again with a stern voice.

"Just a little while. I promise I won't lose it again" she said unwilling to take no for an answer.

"No Xero" Mole said "we have a responsibility to..." his sentence was suddenly cutoff.

"Mole?" She asked worried. "Does this mean I can use the eye?" She asked.

"Agent Xero." It was Katz voice coming out of Mole.

"Katz? Did Mole eat my ring again?" She asked.

"Xero, Vain has your communicator and knows your identity" he said.

"O no! What am I going to do? Ok Xero, Don't panic, don't panic!" She said to herself as she started to hyperventilate.

"Were cutting your mission off for now and need you back at HQ before any of Vain's henchmen can find you" he said.

"Ok boss. I just need some things from my floating base."

"No. We need you now. We got no time to lose. Get here now."

"Ok boss" she said knowing that he was right. Every second counts now.

With that Mole had a blank look on his face before he started talking again, as though nothing happened.

"Deliver this to HQ" he said finishing his sentence.

"Couldn't agree with you more. Let's go deliver this in personally now" Xero said quickly, wanting to get out of view.

Mole looked at her sudden change of character. "Fine" he said.

Xero d Mole went to a workshop that had a key under the rug, it's a well known entrance to the tunnel system leading back to HQ.


	5. Chapter 5: Zero meets Xero

I don't own the Modifyers, they belong to Chris Reccardi and Lynne Naylor. I do own Zero. Feel free to leave a comment.

* * *

Zero continued to read the rules of the Modifyers out loud.

●"Agent's must not be distracted by possessions or loved one's."

●"Agent's must have contingency plans in case of emergency's."

●"Agent's must be in tip top shape."

●"Agent's must never kill. We are not assassins".

He huffed as he tried to absorb all this information. As he turned his head he saw his reflection in a mirror. His scrawny figure, little to no muscles, messy hair, tattered clothing and a trench coat to try and hide it all. He continued to look at the mirror, this time looking at what he is, and wonder what he could be.

"You won't get another opportunity like this" he finally said to himself.

* * *

'Home sweet home' Xero thought as she walked her way through HQ. 'This place has been my home for almost 12 years, longer than I knew my...' she stopped herself, not wanting to remember, them.

"Mole, I need to go see Katz for some new information, can you take the all seeing eye down to the lab?" She asked

"Sure" he said knowing that the eye was better off with him.

As Mole parted, Xero continued with her walk to Katz office.

"At this point I could do it with my eyes closed" she said to herself, remembering how many missions had almost became catastrophic.

"Easy as pie" she said as she opened her eyes, only to find herself in the janitor's closet.

"Crud" was all she could say.

* * *

"Evening boss, me and Mole brought back the all seeing eye as planned" Xero said greeting Katz as she walked into his office.

"You blown your cover. That wasn't part of the plan" he said matter of factly.

"I'm sure we can fix this, with some glue" she said failing to lighten his mood.

"You should be suspended" he said.

"No! She said quickly. "This is the only life I know. If I didn't have this career I would be living on the streets like a hobo."

* * *

"Just sign my name here and give this to Katz and... say goodbye to my old life. No matter what it can't be much worse than I was before" Zero said with satisfaction.

He left the table and went through the doors to Katz office.

His new boss was talking to a woman not much older than him. She wore a white mod mini dress with bell sleeves, a black belt with a silver buckle, white go-go boots and black pants. Her hair was long and pink with orange highlights. She had large blue eyes that for a moment engulfed him.

She turned to Zero. "like him" she said.

"Like me what?" He asked as he handed Katz his singed contact. He took it and looked it over and eventually laid it down on his desk.

He then turned to the woman. "Well Agent Xero, you won't be suspended. But as punishment you will be teaching and working with our newest agent".

"Ok". She said as she looked relieved. She turned her head looking for the new agent. "How old is he,nine, ten? What does he look like. Wait don't tell me, i'm sure I can find him with only a few clues."

"I doubt that" Zero said being more aware about the situation then she is. She turned her head to him and gave an amused look. "Watch me" she said ready to look for the 'unknown' agent.

"That's unnecessary" Katz said.

"Well where is he then?" She asked

"He's right next to you" Katz said.

Xero turned again to Zero and looked him up and down.

"You meen the hobo?" She finally said shock.


	6. Chapter 6: From hobo to agent

I don't own the Modifyers, they belong to Chris Reccardi and Lynne Naylor, but I do own Zero. Feel free as always to leave a comment.

* * *

"Yes the hobo" said Katz "he'll be stay in your dorm until we can get one prepared for him."

"But..." she started to object.

"It's either that or suspension" He said.

Xero just gave a sigh of defeat. As Zero and her left Katz office Xero stayed a few steps ahead not wanting to be affiliated with him, choosing not to say a word him either.

* * *

"And the bathroom is over there" She said pointing to a room in the corner of the dorm. "You might want to wash up" she said more as a demanded then an option "you smell like milk if it was a week old."

Zero rolled his eyes at her comment.

"You'll be needing these" She said handing him some clean clothing and condiments in a ziplock bag.

"Thanks" he said.

Zero soon went into the bathroom and washing way years of dirt from himself, washing away who he was, hoping whom he could be is much better.

* * *

Xero thought to herself about the situation. 'This is goings to be torture, having to babysit the new recruit, they aren't usually this old. Now even a hobo can be an agent without much basic training.'

Just then Mole entered the room. "Hi Xero, I'm back and the eye is safely delivered.

"Hey Mole" she greeted, as she wondered how am I going to break this news to him.

"Everything go well with Katz?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Super" she said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Mole turned his head to the sound of running water in the bathroom. "Who's in their?"

"Katz gave me a new assignment, no more working with Baron Vain" she said.

"Well I just hope your new assignment doesn't involve a new superhuman shark partner" he said jokingly.

"Kind off" she said to Mole's surprise.

* * *

Zero looked at his new attire, like the other male agents he had passed he now wore, a tux, a bow tie, black slacks, a white button up shirt and a silver pocket watch. He had brushed his messy hair to the side and brushed his teeth until they were properly white. He looked in the mirror again, this time standing upright, and he looked and felt great.

Unlike the other agents though, he didn't care about wearing the overcoat, choosing to wear my trench coat again, of course after it receives a good washing.

'Tomorrow I'll work on an new and improved cold gun and perhaps move onto another project I have' he thought to himself. 'Time to introduce the world and agent Xero, to agent Zero.

* * *

"Katz is pairing us up with a hobo because my cover was blown" Xero said to Mole, trying to explain to him why there is someone in the bathroom.

"Xero, I told you not to lose your ring, now look at what happened, i'm surprised Katz didn't suspended you!" He said frustrated as he started to lecture her again.

"And that's why I have to train the new guy" she reminded him.

They both noticed as the doorknob to the bathroom started to turn, and Zero stepped out and looking like a completely different person then the one Xero had seen.

'He no longer smells of old milk and more of pumpkin pie' Xero thought 'and with all that dirt off his face he has more of a child look, as though he was looking at the world in a new light.'

"Hello agent..." he greeted waiting for her to say her name.

"Xero" she said, still confused on how to feel about his new appearance. 'Perhaps we could be friends' she thought.

Mole came up to him to introduce himself "Hello i'm Mole" he greeted.

"Hello" he said again " I am agent Zero."

'So that's his name. Sounds similar to mines' Xero thought.

She was still thinking whether Zero and her could be friends she didn't notice until it was to late what Mole said "So you're the hobo Xero was talking about?"

He turned to her and asked "You called me a hobo?"

"No" Xero said in denial "I would never call you a hobo. Mole must be malfunctioning." She said as she quickly scooted Mole away, before he could say anything else.


	7. Chapter 7:Breaking the ice

I don't own the Modifyers, they belong to Chris Reccardi and Lynne Naylor. I do own Zero and thats good enough. Feel free as always to leave a comment.

* * *

Zero woke up and stretched. 'It has been years since I've had a good night sleep in a comfortable place' he thought as he got up from the chair he was sleeping on.

He turned his head and saw Xero still asleep in bed, and Mole's charger empty.

He turned and saw the clock. 'Old habits die hard. Getting up since five am. Before I had to move from my bench before anyone could report a hobo in the public park, sleeping outside like an animal. That doesn't matter anymore thought, that is now my past' he thought with a smile.

As he looked at the desk to his side he noticed that his prototype freeze gun wasn't where he left it. He panicked and looked inside the desk finding nothing.

He turned his head again as he heard something behind him. Standing next to him was Xero.

She was wearing black pajama pants and a white t shirt. 'Her hair a messy yet, she still looks great' Zero thought as he continued to stare.

They both stood where they were staring at each other, neither one moving.

As Zero looked at her hands he saw she had his freeze gun pointed at him. In an istent Zero was up in a panic and standing out of the way of the freeze gun.

"What is this" she asked out of curiosity.

"It's an unstable freeze gun" Zero said quickly "I would like it back before you break it" he said as stern as he could.

She gave him a shocked look. "Me break it? " she said somewhat sarcastic.

She decided not to give him the gun and play keep away. Though they were both the same size, he thought he play along.

They both played keep away, as she ran over chairs, or used a tables for cover, and hiding out of view behind the curtains.

Finally, he got his hand on the gun, his hand over hers, both stood there for a moment looking at each other.

Zero felt his cheeks turn very warm, and as he looked at Xero he saw her cheeks turning a equal shade of crimson.

All of the sudden the freeze gun went off encasing both of their hands in ice.

'You've got to be kidding me' Xero thought. "Now what do we do?" She asked out loud.

"We got to find Katz, he'll know how to help" he said in a panicked voice.

"No!" She quickly yelled "A silly mistake like this, and Katz will think that I can't be trusted to even train the newbie. Then I will be suspended for sure" she said, fear and panic in her voice.

He thought it for a minute, and Xero held her breath.

"Ok, so telling Katz is out of the picture" he finally said. Xero relaxed a bit and breathed out.

I had an idea he said, "Hot water from the shower."

They both ran to the bathroom, only to see a note from Mole.

'Waters out. Went down to help fix it. Sincerely, Mole.

They both looked at each other trying to figure out their next move. "I got it" he said. He pulled her along to her bed and pulled down her blanket, "If we put this over our hands it will melt down the ice" he said, happy to find a solution.

"How long will that take?" She asked.

"A couple of hours" he said.

"Isn't there another way?" She asked, not wanting to wait so long.

"We could press our bodies together and use our body heat to melt the ice" he said. 'Please say no' he thought. 'That will make any friendship awkward.'

She thought about that for a minute. 'It'll make things very awkward and embarrassing' she thought. "Blanket it is" she said determinedly.

They both sat in awkward silence, the blanket in between them slowly melting the ice.

* * *

After 15 minutes Xero got up, pulling Zero along with her to a radio and turned it on. As she turned it on country music started playing on the channel. Zero brought both hands to his ears as the music sounded like nails on a chalkboard to him.

Xero looked at him both confused and worried "You alright" she asked.

"There is one thing I hate, besides turtlenecks, and Troll dolls, and that's country music" he said with a stern voice.

"I'm not a fan of it myself " she admitted as she adjusted the knobs on the radio, until she found the right song.

"Elvis!" they both said in unison. He looked at her for a moment. "You like Elvis too?" He asked somewhat surprised.

"Like him? I love him" she said joyfully. She pulled him over to her bed and pulled out a box from underneath. Inside was magazines photos of Elvis. "Everyone is into that Beatle-mania right now. I thought I was the only one who still likes The King around here" happy to actually meet someone who was also a fan.

"When I was on the streets" he said "Elvis music was always playing, he gave me hope. Like how he lived a poor childhood, but beamed one of the most famous singers in the world."

As the music played Xero decided to change the subject. "Aren't you a little old to be an agent trainee?"

"If you need to know, Katz found me and offered me a deal. Work with him and his team or continue living on the streets" he answered.

Xer thought about that and said "Not too hard of a choice was it. How long did you live on the streets?"

"My whole life" he said looked "17 years in total"

"I'm 17 too" Xero said "that is until February, then I'll be your superior in rank and age" she said joyfully.

"February what" he asked questionably.

"14th" she said. "Yeah I know, that's Valentine's day, before you remind me" she said being aware that was probably what he would say next. Everyone else always remind her.

He sat there quiet for a minute.

"You know" he said "my birthday on October 31st."

"But that's Hallow..." she stopped herself thought about what she was going to say and soon started laughing. "Ok, now i'm the one reminding you about your own birthday. Sorry " she said realizing her goof up, as she continued to laugh till her side started to hurt.

He started singing real quietly, soon Xero found herself singing along too.

He turned to her and said "You have a nice singing voice"

She looked at him as she started to feel butterflies in her stomach after he said that. "Your not so bad yo

urself." She said wanting to sound witty.

* * *

10 PM

The whole day Xero and Zero had been singing to the tunes of Elvis, even after the ice melted. 'It wasn't a bad way to spend the day' she thought. 'I thought being a mentor was going to harder than this. But this was more fun than work.'

She thought about how much she gotten to know him. And she felt so much closer to him. Mole was always like a overprotective brother, but Zero is like a best friend she always wanted.

* * *

'I never thought I would have so much in common with anyone' Zero thought. '2 days ago I was living on the streets, thinking I was alone and couldn't trust anyone. Now I know who I can trust, and her name is Xero.


	8. Chapter 8: Practice

Mole looked surprised at the scene he found in the dorm Xero, Zero and he shared. Sitting on the floor with their backs against the wall was Xero and Zero sound asleep.

"I go out to smooth out the new living arrangements and they don't have the courtesy to clean up their mess" Mole said as he looked at the soaked blanket and the puddle of water on the floor.

As Mole was observing the scene, a loud knock was heard at the door. In the blink of an eye Xero and Zero jumped up from the floor and had knocked down Mole from where he was standing on their knees.

"Sorry" they both said both to him and to one another. Xero helped Mole up while Zero grabbed paper napkins to clean up the puddle.

The knock came again, louder than before.

"Just a second" Xero yelled as she made her way to the door.

When she opened it Katz was on the other side with a face of patience carved into him. "Hello agents" he greeted.

"Morning" they said in unison.

"Zero, now that you've had a night to get use to the facility, it's time for your training to begin, we've also got a new room ready for you" Katz said.

'This is bumming' Xero thought 'he leaving now, and after the great time we had the other day. He's not leaving permanently, and I'm still going to be his trainer, but that's going to be more work and less play. I'm actually going to miss him, we could have been the best of friend's' she thought.

"Actually" Zero said speaking up nervously, as though he was a worker asking his boss for a raise. "I'm quite well sleeping here. But if we could get another bed in here, that would be great. You know, so I don't have to be sleeping in a chair. That's is if it's all right with Mole and Xero of course."

"Well" Mole said thinking about the choice Xero and he now had.

"Having Zero here will be no problem at all" she said instantly.

Zero gave her a smile, just as happy to be staying as she was. 'I get to keep my friend' she thought.

"Fair enough." said Katz "We'll have another bed in here before you know it. But you still need to start your official training." Katz turned to leave. "You should start out with unarmed combat, with Xero as your mentor, I'm sure you'll pick up on it quickly."

-3 hours later-

"Well, I knew being an agent wasn't going to be easy" Zero said as he took another look at the training room, everyone wearing colorful karate styled uniforms, some in pink, blue and even tie dye. Everyone in the room hard at practicing to be the best they could be, some sweating so much they odd as well be filling buckets, some bloody though nothing extreme, just usually a bloody nose caused by overheating than anything else.

Before he could process another thought Xero pinned him on the floor. He got back up with no difficulty because she never tried to keep him down.

'I'm no stranger to fights' he thought 'but I'm a smart fighter, I could have finished this if I had my cold gun.'

Zero smiled as he now had Xero sprawled on the matt, though he didn't try to keep her down.

'We could be best of friend's, and I would rather cut of my hand or anyones at that matter, who would harm her' Zero thought.

He pinned her once again, but this time she didn't get back up.

"Xero" he called was unresponsive. "Xero!" He ran to her and shook her shoulders. "Some body help me! Help!" He yelled.

All of the sudden she reached up and grabbed his collar and flipped him over her. Because the room was matted it didn't hurt him overly.

He turned his head looking face to face with Xero, and couldn't help but laugh. "You had me worried there" he said.

"When facing an opponent, use all your skills. There is no such thing as a useless skill" Xero lectured.

As he got up he extended his hand to her, the gentlemanly thing to do. Only then did he look around, tons of eyes staring at them, trying to understand the scene that was playing out in front of them. Zero and Xero changed to a color of crimson due to embarrassment.

They both left the training room as soon as they could, not saying a word to anyone or one another.

●●●●Later●●●●

Zero looked at his new bed, even more comfortable than the chair.

He turned to the light coming from the bathroom. Before they even entered the room Xero called first on shower.

'Fair is fair I suppose' Zero thought. 'At least it gives me time to perfect my cold gun and get started on what should be my greatest invention and my ultimate tool.

The morph belt.'


	9. Chapter 9: Viallins

"Baron Vein, I have searched the entire city and have not found any traces of the mole, agent Xero" reported Rat.

"She must have gone into hiding. We have to draw her out and bring her back" he said.

"But master, why is she worth looking for? We have to pack up and leave Fargo City, perhaps to the next door city?"

"RAT!" He yelled "1st, I make the decisions that we will follow. That modifyer may know of this base, but I have many more, and just as many allies that not even she knew about. 2nd, she is worth looking for because she could have information that will keep us ahead of the Modifyers. She is no use to me dead! 3rd..." he stood confused for a second trying to find a 3rd reason to stay and look for the agent. "I only needed 2 reasons to find that agent Rat. DO NOT QUESTION MY GENIUS! " He yelled.

"But master, she must have surely fled from here. How will I find her?" He asked worried to upset Vein.

"I do not want to hear it." Vein said as he smacked Rat on back of his head.

As Rat left to try once again to try Xero, Vein was once again left with his thoughts.

'Rat has left once again to find me Lacey, I need her, but for a different reason that I've told him. Lacey was my greatest minion ever, even more so than Rat could even be or even...but that is now in the past. If I can reason to her to rejoin, or if I must force her to join, then she will be a great allie' he thought cynically.

All of the sudden his communicator went off.

"Yes,yes. WHAT DO YOU WANT!" He yelled, upset to be disrupted.

"Master, I have gotten back onto the agents blimp but could not find anything of information."

"THEN WHY DID YOU CONTACT ME! DO NOT CONTACT ME UNLESS YOU FIND HER!"

"Yes master" Rat replied under a shaky voice.

As he deactivate his communicator, he went over to his organ and pulled out a book from underneath. Inside was every allie he has acquired over the years.

'I know one that could help me draw out Lacey, and another one to get her' he thought.

'Lord Schmelting and Mr. Hyde.'


	10. Chapter 10:An Unhappy Birthday

'Today's valentine's day' Zero thought 'it's also Xero's 18th birthday.'

For the last few days on his off time Zero has been putting together a present for Xero.

'Since i'm still a trainee we haven't had a mission yet but I believe that Xero should have a better weapon than that emergency stun gun she carries around'

He looked at the box in his hands, inside, a flamethrower decked out in her colors of hot pink and white.

The flamethrower has a black handle, white body with a bell design on all its sides and a hot pink exhaust port, all wrapped up in a box.

'She's going to love this' he thought.

As he approached the door to their room, he noticed that the door was locked.

'That's strange' he thought. 'Why would I be locked out? Mole left before me, but Xero was still sleeping when I left. She's not in trouble, is she?'

"Xero" he called out hoping and waiting for a response. "Xero. Xer-"

"GO AWAY!" Xero yelled, her voice coming right behind the door.

"Xero, are you ok?" He asked, concern in his voice.

"Go away or else" she said threateningly.

"But..." as he tried to object

"Leave me alone" she said solemnly.

"Xero, please..." 'please don't shut me out' he thought 'Please'

"Leave. Now" she demanded.

"Xero" he called out again. There was no response from her this time. Zero looked at the door defeated, so he left the present by the door, in case she finally decides to leave her room.

'I need to find Mole and figure out if he knows what's wrong with Xero' he thought.

* * *

●●●●1 hour later●●●●

"There you are" Zero said to himself as he looked ahead and spotted Mole. For an hour he's been tracking him, asking agents that he passes if they've seen the MOLE unit. After many leads he's finally have found him.

He walked towards him, just as Mole was leaving, his pace quicker than usual. As Zero picked up his pace, he realized that Mole is trying to get away.

As Mole ran around a corner he realized that he's walked into a one way room. The library.

Mole ran through the aisles of books, Zero never ran up to him, always staying behind knowing that Mole was trapped.

He finally made it to the end of the library, trapped like a rat. And he knew it.

"What's wrong with Xero?" Zero demanded before any sort of greeting.

"I can't tell you. Xero made me promise" he said in his usual high pitched voice, but this time a heavy dose of sadness in it.

"I'm her friend. I'm your friend" Zero said trying to persuade him to talk.

"I know..." he said as he looked down.

'He would be betraying a friend either way' Zero thought 'and I hate myself for putting him on the spot, but I need answers'

Mole finally looked up at him again. "Follow me" he said.

* * *

●●●●Later●●●●

"This is what Mole had to show me?" Zero asked as he looked out from where we were standing, a bunch of children no older than 4 were in what looks like a standard daycare. "What is this place" he finally asked.

"Agent's start out pretty young around here" Mole explained "Early on they learn that the mission always comes first. They never learn to live truly on their own, they only know these walls as home. They're trained to do whatever any mission demands of them. We defend more than England you know, we're talking about the whole world."

'Up until now I've never realized how devoting or large this organization is' Zero thought.

"There has only been 2 exemptions to the system" he continued.

"Me" Zero said realizing that unlike everyone else, he didn't start training at a very young age. 'I am a rare exception to these agents that have been training their whole lives.'

"And Xero" Mole said. "She knew her family before she came here. 6 years of age and she knew how to love and give more heart and compassion to anything."

"What happened to them?" He asked.

"On her 7 birthday they brought her here and never came back for her" Mole said as he lowered his head.

Zero looked at Mole. 'For an inanimate being I could see the pain in him' Zero thought.

"Since then she's always been like this on her birthday." He finished.

"We need to change this" Zero said determinedly.

* * *

●●●●7 PM●●●●

Zero knocked on the door of their room.

"Go away" Xero yelled.

"Xero, I know why you're sad." Zero said calmly.

There was a pause on Xero's side of the door.

"Then you know why you should leave me alone" she said

"That's not going to happen. Open the door" he demanded.

"No" she said.

Zero looked down and pulled out his freeze ray. "Xero, open the door or else I'll freeze it until it falls apart"

"No you won't" she said unafraid of him.

Zero looked at the door 'I know I can't' he thought 'I might hurt Xero, but now even scare tactics aren't working.'

"Please open the door Xero." I begged

"Why should I" she asked

Zero thought for a second trying to understand that himself."Because I promise never to leave you. But I can't help you if you shut me out." There was a pause. "Little pig, little pig. Let me come in" he whispered to the door.

For the first time today Zero heard her laugh behind the door. Then the door opened. Xero stepped out in pajamas, her hair a mess, and for the first time she wasn't wearing her makeup, her eyes red with tears.

"What do you want" she asked on the brink of tears.

Mole stepped from behind Zero, carrying a cake that said 'Happy Birthday' in pink icing.

She looked down at it then at Zero. She looked like she was about to cry again.

"Come in" she finally said.

"Mole can you give us a moment please." Zero asked

Mole looked unsure for a moment. But he reluctantly went to the table and left the cake there as he left the room.

Zero started to walk about the room, Xero watching his every move like a tiger would with a zebra.

Zero finally broke the silence, "I had a family once like you" he said "I can't remember them to well, but I know they loved me. Even if I can't remember them, I still remember the feeling of being loved"

He looked at her as she collapsed to the floor and came down to her eye level.

"I know how you feel" he continued "and I can't believe the lost me and you have gone through, but through it all we always will have each other" he said.

Within a moment she wrapped her arms around him in a strong gripped hug as she started crying on his shoulder. After a few minutes she let go of him.

When she was done crying he handed her the gift he had prepared. She opened it and began to cry again. As Zero was about to get up to give her some much needed space, she pulled him down for another hug.

'This could take some getting used to' Zero thought.

"Thank you" was all she said.


	11. Chapter 11:Lunch time problems

Hi. Here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy. As always feel free to leave a comment.

I don't own the Modifyers, they belong to Chris Reccardi and Lynne Naylor. I do own Zero.

'It's all most complete. Without all this technology around this place I wouldn't be able to come close to the perfection of this invention, so close to completion.' "I feel invincible" I said out loud.

From the corner of my eye, Xero walked into the room. "Xero, come check this out" Zero said. She walked over to the desk I was working at. "I call it the Morph belt." He looked at her unimpressed expression.

"Looks like a standard belt with a gold buckle to me" she said.

"Just look" he said as the belt scan her up and down with a small green barley noticeable laser. Zero then put on the belt and activate it. He placed his finger on his bow tie and said "Agent Xero."

Right in front of her eyes he changed (appearance only, not her memories or strength) into an exact duplicate of her. She looked shocked, but only for a second, then she put back on her unimpressed face.

"Who else do you have in that belt" she asked as she was poking the buckle.

"I have the scans of Katz and you. For now" he said with her voice.

She looked surprised to hear her voice from someone else. "How you do that?!"

"In my bow tie I can record a small portion of your voice and the technology will make a pattern to go off on."

I then turned off the belt and changed back to my normal appearance.

"Ok, im impressed " she admitted with a slight smile.

Zero also smiled because Xero is the kind of person that could lighten your day. 'She's the best friend everyone wants, but don't know if it's humanly possible.' He then took off his belt and laid it on the desk.

He looked up and noticed that Xero was looking at him. Waiting.

"So" she said after a somewhat awkward silence. "You want to go get lunch?"

He thought about it for a second. "Sure"

●●●●Lunch room●●●●

Zero looked around the room, the walls are painted sand color, white floors and tables all around with comfortable chairs and delicious smelling food all around. Agent's seated everywhere all in groups as though they were different species of animals herds around a watering hole. One group stood out from the rest though.

In the center of the group was a blond short haired agent, no order then Xero, at least five-nine; four inches taller than Zero. He was covered in mussels and around his arms were teenage girls in agents attire.

Xero noticed where Zero was looking and "he" noticed we were watching him. He got up from his seat and came over to us sitting next to Xero.

"Hello Agent X" he said with a charming voice.

"Its Agent Xero, Zack" she said.

Zero looked as he realized that Xero didn't exactly like him. "My offer is still on the table, you, me, dinner, and then we can head back to my room" he said as he placed his hand on her hand, only for her to pull it away. "Come join me at my table baby" he said

"Don't call me honey, i'm not into unintelligent monkeys" she said.

Zacked gave her a look of anger, he looked like he was about to hit her.

"Zero" she said taking him out of his thoughts "I'm done eating. Let's go."

He understood, she doesn't want to be here.

They got up to leave the table with Zack following behind them.

'Maybe I can convince Zack to leave Xero alone' Zero thought.

He turned around so talk to him."Zack, just leave Xero alone, you seem to already have some girls. Please just-"

His sentence was cut off when Zack pulled his arm back and released with full force to Zero's stomach.

Zero clenched his gut as though a bolt of lightning had gone through his body. He looked up to see Zack making his way to Xero.

Zero looked around for help but agents were fleeing from the room, not wanting to get in Zack's way. He turned and saw Xero underneath a table looking for any gadgets to use, finding none.

'I can't let him get to her' Zero thought.

He got back up and jumped on Zack's back. Zack reached back and grasped Zero's arm and threw him to the floor.

As Zero tilted his head he could see Xero.

"Run,run Xero. Please" he told her.

She looked conflicted on what to do. "No!" She said "I'm not leaving you here."

"Please" Zero said with pleading eyes.

Xero waited a moment and got out from under the table and ran to the door and out of the room.

Zack saw Xero run out and was distracted. Zero kicked him in his gut, quickly regretting his decision. Instead of hitting soft flesh he had kicked abs that sent a shock through his foot.

He looked down at Zero and lifted him up by his shirt. Zero quickly pulled out his freeze gun but Zack threw him before he could aim and fire.

Zero aimed at him again and fired. As quick as a whip he picked up a table and used it as a shield, which he then threw at Zero, but Zero ducked and hid under another table, surrounded my unflipped tables.

Zack came over flipping tables trying to find him. With Zack distracted Zero made his way around the room, until he was behind him.

He jumped onto his back ready to freeze him in place, but as soon as Zero was on his back, Zack ran backwards into the wall letting him take the beating.

'I won't let go' Zero thought as he tried to keep his grip.

But eventually he let go due to the beating it was causing to his body.

'I can't go much longer' Zero thought 'I need to end this. There's Only one way.'

Zero stood up and felt his body go limp. Zack rsn to him and did so powerful of an uppercut that Zero was in the air for a minute.

'Got ya.' Zero thought as he pointed my freeze gun at him and froze his feet to the ground.

Zero landed roughly on the ground and looked at Zack as he strained to get his feet up. "This fight is over" Zero declared.

Unexpectedly Katz walked in. "Zack, report to my office as soon as your thawed out. Understand!"

"Yes sir" he responded.

Katz then turned to me. "Zero, come with me"

"Ok boss" he said as he got up. Zero turned as he heard Zack say "This isn't over Zero."

Katz and Zero walked out of the cafeteria.

"We should get you some medical attention" Katz said.

"I'll be fine" he said as he looked at his bruises, as they started to heal. "I'm a fast healer." Zero looked at the golden buckle on Katz belt "It must be my Morph belt" Zero whispered.

As though the Katz imposter heard him he turned and hugged him. Quickly Zero deactivate the Morph belt. Now standing in front of me was Xero, still unwilling to let me go,with her eyes clone and unaware that the belt was deactivated.

"Anything you want me to tell Xero?" She asked, only then to realize that the belt was deactivated.

"Yea. Thanks for the help." She turned as crimson as a charry as she broke away from the hug.

She then looked at a bruise on his hand as it started to heal as though by magic.

"What!" She said as she looked over my hand "We need to get you to a doctor!"

"It's ok" he said trying to calm her down "like I've said, I'm a quick healer."

"But how?" She asked.

"I don't know. Always been like this" he explained.

"I think I know someone who can give us an answer."


	12. Chapter 12: Medical attention

Sorry for the long waite. I've had some of the longest and busiest weekends in my life. But the wait is now over. On with the story.

* * *

I do not own the Modifyers, they belong to Chris Reccardi and Lynne Naylor. I do own Zero.

* * *

Xero and Zero walked about the base with a cone stone silence, unbroken since they left the cafeteria.

'I think I know why she's not talking to me' he thought.

"Xero, I didn't tell you about my healing because it's just too weird for people to understand, and honestly, to personal to talk about to anyone" he tried to explain.

Xero kept walking not bothering to respond or turn to him.

"We're friends, right?" She finally asked breaking the silence.

"Of course" I said.

"Then why don't you trust me with this secret?" She rebuked. 'She's right' I thought. "Ok Xero. I promise no more secrets between us."

"Pinky promise?" She asked.

"Pinky promise" he said locking my pinky finger around hers.

"Since we now don't have any secrets between us, were headed to my friend. She might have answers for you. She's a brilliant scientists" she said.

* * *

Zero looked around at his new surrounding. The white tiled room, so clean that it actually hurts his eyes after a while. Outside laminated on the door was a sign that read 'MEDICAL LAB.'

"Niki! Niki!" Xero hollowed out. All that followed was silence. "Nik-"

"Allright Xero, I hear you." We both turned to see a girl close to our age. Her long black hair came to her lower back and she was from asian heritage. She wore the usual attire for a lab worker.

"What do you need now Xero. Do you have another big mission" she said sarcastically. "Is the world going to end again"

In the split of a second both girls started laughing as Zero waited for them to finish, not quite understanding the joke.

"Niki, this is Zero, my partner. He's a little different." Xero said introducing him.

"He looks fine to me. Though perhaps a little bit on the scrawny side" Niki said.

Without warning Xero pulled out her flamethrower and burned Zero's hand to a deep charred black, the smell of burnt flesh in the air.

"God Xero. You've gone crazy!?" Nika yelled.

"Just watch" Zero said to calm her down, and take the heat of Xero.

In front of both of them Zero's hand gradually started to heal till in a matter of minutes all signs of a burn where gone.

"Accelerated cell growth!" Niki said.

"I know crazy, huh" Xero continued.

" We need answers" Zero stated "at least any information you can give m- I mean us." I said to Niki.

"There are a few test that I can run. But they will take time". She said.

"We got the rest of the afternoon" Xero said.

* * *

●●●●Zack's dorm●●●●

"You think you've won Zero. No, I'm just getting started. I just need some help getting rid of you. And I think I know the person."


	13. Chapter 13: Master Plans

The next chapter in the Modifyers beginning story. Feel free to leave a comment. As always, I don't own the Modifyers, they belong to Chris Reccardi and Lynne Naylor. I also don't own the Buicks brand. I do own Zero and the residents of Forgo City

* * *

After his fight with Zero, Zack has been bandaging his wounds and plotting how to get his revenge on Zero.

"You may have taken Xero from me, for now, but I know someone who will help tip the next fight in my favor."

He got up from his desk, arm wrapped in bandages, suit ruffled up, hair a mess and his ego dealt a serious blow.

As he walked into the pod that would take him to the people of Forgo City, he showed his id card to the droid. "Take me to the lower town" he commanded.

"Yes sir" the droid, not out of respect, but out off programming.

* * *

●●●●Lower city●●●●

He looked the building up and down. For the past year he has been coming to this sleazy, dark bar giving valuable information to Stitch, that he would then give to a friend of his, that would give it to a head off command. 'Doesn't matter who gets the information, as long as I get paid. But this time I want to talk to this big boss. Stitch's 'friends' are my friends.'

He walked into the bar. All heads turning to his direction as he entered. "Im looking for Stitch!" He yelled. The bartender pointed to the back.

In the back of the bar was a group of guys playing cards, drinking soda. As Zack approached a muscular guard held up his hand to stop him. In the blink of an eye Zack had him in a headlock, catching the attention of the group.

A rat, similar to Rat got up to confronted Zack. "Zack, I thought we had an understanding, you give us intel and we give you a 30% cut of the deal."

"I'm not here to book ya. I need to talk to your boss. the big boss, not the one you give the info too."

He didn't ask to see you. Besides last time I snitched I got a nasty gift" he said as he turned his head to show scared face. "What's in it for me anyways?"

Zack pulled out his stun gun and put it in front of his face. "Nobody here cares about snitches. He said.

"O-ok" Stitch said nervously "just give me a couple of hour to try to get you two acquainted."

"You got one hour" Zack said.

* * *

●●●●55 Minutes later●●●●

"Allright I've made all the arrangements for you to meet my boss. His henchmen will be here soon to take you to him" said Stitch.

"Great" Zack said as he walked out of the room, out the bar and out the door. Within a few minutes a black 1935 Buick came up besides Zack. Inside the driver's seat was Rat. "Get in" he demanded.

Zack compiled. 'This rat is the ticket I need to get my revenge.'

After a couple of minutes driving the car came up to the Forgo City stadium. "He's waiting for you inside" Rat said. Zack got out of the car and went inside.

Rats boss, Baron Vain, stood out from the dark stadium, not because of his eminence height, or his pale blue skin, but by his bright yellow eyes that pierce through the darkness like a flashlight.

"So Zackory, you finally wanted to meet me, pray tell why?" Vein asked.

"I have a rival back at HQ who I would like to have taken care of."

"Why does this concern me?" He asked.

"Because he's agents Xero's new partner." Zack explained.

"Agent Xero, you meen Lacey Shadow?"

"Yes" Zack said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"Ok then. I'll help you kill her partner, but I'll get Lacey afterwards" Vein said.

"Deal" Zack said. "After he takes care of Zero, I'll double cross him. I'll look like a hero, destroying Vein and comforting Xero over the death of her partner.'

"I'll need some time to make sure that our plan will work. I'll let you know when it's time to strike" Vein explained.

* * *

After the meeting with Vein, Zack went back to HQ, no one aware that he was gone, or what he has done.


	14. Chapter 14: Zero's results

Here's another chapter in the continuing Modifyers story. As always I don't own the Modifyers, they belong to Chris Reccardi and Lynne Naylor. I do own Zero.

* * *

"Are you worried?" Xero asked as she turned to her partner Zero. It has been about two hours since Niki took a sample of Zero's blood to analysis.

"a little" Zero confessed. He had hoped this would be a quick check up, has now become a two-hour wait for who knows what.

"Don't be worried. Why should you? You were healthy when we came, you'll be healthy when we leave" she said to comfort him. He turned and smiled at her. Her optimisation, is comforting when you feel down.

At that moment Niki walked into the waiting room. "I have your results" she said.

"Well, how is he" Xero asked before Zero could even open his mouth.

"His DNA is slightly altered, so he can common injuries within minutes, but otherwise, he's completely normal. Just a minor birth defect."

Xero let out a sigh of relief. "Told you not to worry. Thanks for the info Niki" she said.

"No problem" she said in response.

As Xero's and Zero's stomachs both growed, they knew it was time to leave.

"Let's go get some dinner" Zero said, both to Xero and his growing stomach.

"The cafeteria is still in ruins" she reminded him.

"Let's go out for some food then"

"Alright" she agreed easily "but you need to change your cloths. There all wrinkled and torn."

He looked at his attire and shook his head in agreement. "I'll go change then and we'll meet back up in front of the pods"

* * *

Xero tapped her foot impatiently. She looked down the hall. 'Still no sign of Zero' she thought. As she looked down again she saw a sight she wished she hadn't, Zack walking down her way with no sign of turning. "What do you want Zack."

"Just walking by and thought I say hi and find your partner. You know, just to remind him not to mess with me again" he said with a maniacal smile on his face that sent a shiver down Xero's back. "Just so you know, I took it easy on that worm."

In retaliation Xero said "You didn't have to. Zero told me he let you throw him around."

"I didn't put him in a body cast because I know that will strain our relationship, so you're welcome."

That was the last straw. He has insulted her friends, beaten one of them, harass her for a relationship she wants nothing to do with... this argument is no longer about defending Zero, but getting Zack off her back. Even if she has to lie.

"Yea, well don't count on us being an item" she hesitated to say the next part. "Me and Zero are together" she said in a whisper.

"What!?" he asked, anger in his voice.

This time she spoke up with what pride she could muster. "Me and Zero are together!"

His face turned red like fire, struggling to think of what to say. 'His reaction is worth the little lie' Xero thought.

All he could do was turn and leave. As he was leaving, Zero was coming over. Zack didn't even bother turning to him.

Zero looked at Xero with concern in his eyes. "Everything Alright?" He asked.

"Yea" she said "everything is great."

As Zack walked away from the agents he spoke only six words under his breath. "I will make you love me."


	15. Chapter 15:Families

Here's another chapter for the modifyers new beginnings. As always I don't own the Modifyers, they belong to Chris Reccardi and Lynne Naylor. I do own Zero.

* * *

"Here's the place" Xero said as she pointed to the restaurant, Chao Food.

Zero looked the building up and down. "This is where you want to eat?" He asked somewhat uneasy.

"Yea" she said with a determined look on her face.

"I don't know..." he said unsure, he's never eaten Chinese food.

"Please, just try it out" she said as she looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "Please with sprinkles" she continued persistently.

Zero looked at her as he felt hi

s reluctance fade away.

* * *

●●●●35 Minutes Later●●●●

"That was actually quite good" Zero said admitting that he was wrong about the restaurant.

"Told you" Xero said with a big grin on her face. "I guess you owe me for showing you this place."

He looked at her and grinned with a look of defeat, "I guess I do."

As the waitresses came, she placed the bill and fortune cookies on the table. Zero pulled out what money he had (money from his old life of stealing and selling) to pay for the meal. "I guess we're even?" He asked. Xero just shook her head. "Not even close" she said as she took her cookie from the table and read it. 'The love of your life will carry you through any circumstance.'

She watched as Zero took his cookie. 'A fond memory will soon lead to a renewed friendship' his read. After a moment Zero looked back up at her. "What yours say?" he asked.

Xero was silent for a moment. "You'll be hungry again in an hour."

Both of them laughed at her joke.

After their laugh Xero said "Don't you know, fortune cookies don't come true if you tell someone."

"I guess that's true" he said. After a few moments of silence he asked "You want to come with me to walk off that meal?"

Without saying a word both got up to walk about the city.

* * *

Neither one of them knew how long they've been walking or were they were walking to, but they still talked. Eventually the conversation turned to families.

"Mole told me about your family" Zero said admitting that he knew the information she hadn't told him.

Xero looked blanked face and then looked down to avoid eye contact. Finally she turned to him. "For a long time Mole was my only family, like an overprotective brother."

"If Mole's you brother, what am I to you?" He asked quizzically.

"I haven't figured that out yet" she admitted. "But enough about me, what happened to your family?"

"I don't know. I don't remember them that well. All I can do is wish. Wish that my family was the best kind a child could have. Playing ball with my dad, cooking with mom, and playing at the park with my brother's and sister's."

Their was a silence as Xero tried to accept the fact that her friend has been alone for a long time.

He continued. "But now I have a new family" he said as he turned to her.

'Is he talking about the organization or about Mole and me? Does it even matter? Were family.' She thought.

"Family" he asked questionably as he held his arms up for a hug.

Within a second she embraced his hug. "Family" she said.

As Zero looked up from the hug he saw Zack hidden in the shadows watching them. "I'll be back" he said as he broke away from the hug heading into Zack's direction.

* * *

"You're not here to fight again, are you?" Zero asked as he reached for his freeze gun underneath his trench coat.

"Naw" he responded. "Just here to enjoy the view."

As he said that the Forgo City bell tower ringed.

Zero turned to him with a determined look "If you hurt Xero, I swear..."

"I won't hurt her. But you better watch your back" he said cutting him off and turning around he returned into the shadows.

Zero stood there silently, waiting to see if Zack was truelly gone.

He turned as Xero's had touched his shoulder. "Everything alright?" She asked.

"Yea" he responded. "Just bumped into an old friend."

"Let's go home" she said.

"Yea. Home."


	16. Chapter 16:The fight

Here's the 16th chapter in the Modifyers beginnings stories. As always I don't own the Modifyers, nether does Nickelodeon, they do belong to Chris Reccardi and Lynne Naylor. I do own Zero.

* * *

"Home sweet home" Xero said as her and Zero finally made it back to their dorm at HQ.

but as soon as they entered the room Mole ran to them jumping up and down.

"Where have you two been?! He asked in a stern demanding voice. "I've heard their was a fight you guys were involved in during lunch and after that you guys particularly disappeared."

"Mole" Xero said in a soothing voice to calm down "There was a small fight and Zero needed some medical attention soon after. When he was done healing we went out for dinner. That all. No problem" she said reassuringly.

"No problem? No problem!" Mole repeated. "Yes problem, a really big problem! Vein is looking for you and your going off base as though nothing was wrong! This place is your only safe place!"

Xero looked down at her feet knowing he had a good point, but she was not will to back down. "But I had Zero with me the whole time" she combated.

"O thats just great" Mole countered. "You and Zero vs all of Vein's henchmen, I like your guys odds" he said mockingly. "Vein is looking for Xero or Lacey Shadows! And you'll bring harm to both of you if you keep going out" he argued.

Xero looked down again at her feet. The idea that she could indirectly cause harm to the both of them hurt her to the core. She has lost the argument.

As Mole walked away to regain his control, Zero laid his hand on her shoulder. She turned to him and buried her face into his shoulder, crying out her feelings of frustration and regret.

* * *

Hey thanks for reading. The second part of the storie will be relaced soon. I just wanted to end the chapter on a low note for once. As always fell free to leave a comment.


	17. Chapter 17:Zero meets Lacey

Hey, thanks to all of you my stories has now hit 500 views. Thats awesome!

I hope you all like this next chapter, I hope it's one of the best to date. As always I don't own the Modifyers, they belong to Chris Reccardi and Lynne Naylor. I do own Zero.

* * *

"Who is Lacey Shadows?" Zero asked

'He has finally asked the question I have been dreading. We promised no more secrets, but I've forgotten to tell him my biggest' Xero thought.

Xero broke away from the hug. "Zero, promise me you won't freak out" she said.

"I promise" Zero said unaware of what she was going to tell him.

Xero took a deep breath before speaking as fast as she could, as though she could make it hurt less that way. "Before we meet I was a undercover spy called Lacey Shadows, spying on on of the Modifyers threats, Baron Vain."

As she said that name, Zero felt as though his head was spinning. 'That name sounds so familiar' he thought. Soon his whent from spinning to the feeling of pressure in his skull, as though that name would make his brain burst. "I need to sit down."

"Look" Xero said as she spun around where she stood. Like magic her appearance changed, her hair was now short and turquoise colored with a purple streak along it, her dress had changed from white to black and purple with a turquoise belt around her waist and purple leggings, she also now garmented black gloves with missing fingers.

"What do you think" she asked him.

"I think...I need some air." As Zero got up and left, all he had on his mind was Baron Vain, a person he never met, but a name that caused his head to hurt.

Xero watch as he walked out, feeling as though she had betrayed their trust. As she was about to go after him Mole stepped in her way.

"Xero! You're getting too attached to him. Agents aren't supposed to get that attached to people" he lectured.

"That doesn't stop Zack. He always has girls around him."

"First off, those girls are secretary's, second, Zack isn't a model agent" he said matter of factly.

"Then why should I?"

"Xero..."

"Zero is my family. You're my family, and I love you both. I'm attached to you both. Can't you let me have this, can't you accept that, can't you break just one rule?" She said matter of factly.

Mole looked at her, feeling both reheat and guilt. "Ok Xero. Let's go find Zero."

* * *

As Zero walked around the base, Vein's name haunted him inside. As his he finally started to tire, he sat down on a bench to nap before going home. Soon he fell asleep.

* * *

A tall humanoid creature in a black suit and a red undershirt came up to Zero. He looked sick, his skin pale and his heir draped over his eyes looked like dry straw. The mystery man looked at Zero with a look of both compassion and hate. "You must defeat Baron Vain" he said.

"I can't" he heard his voice say.

"That's too bad" he said.

* * *

Zero woke up sitting up from the bench. Standing in front of him was Mole and Xero, or in this case Lacey Shadows. "Zero" she said seeing him wake up "I am so sorry I never told you about my other identity. There was no need to talk about it because my cover was blown. I am so sorry."

"I'm sorry too" said Mole "I didn't realize what you mean to Xero." She nudged him to be quite.

"We're still family, aren't we" she asked opening up for a hug.

'Her secret identity isn't a problem, but I shouldn't tell her about my weird dream. Not even I know the details to that.

He looked at her, her arms still open for the hug, but she looked a worried that he wouldn't return it. As she started to get worried, Zero got up and hugged her back, and she let out a sigh of relief.

"What do you think of my look anyways? She whispered.

Zero thought about that for a second, and with his arms still around her, he spun her around causing her to change from Lacey Shadows to Agent Xero.

"I like this look more."


	18. Chapter 18:Home Attack

Next chapter in the Modifyers new beginnings stories. Expect a conclusion real soon. I don't own the Modifyers, they belong to Chris Reccardi and Lynne Naylor. I do own Zero

* * *

Xero gently shook her M.O.L.E unit when he was on his charger. Mole opened his eyes and gave Xero an annoyed stare. "Xero, it's 3 in the morning. Go back to bed" as he closed his eyes to get more rest.

"Mole" she whispered, ignoring his complaint "Zero passed his final test yesterday" she said holding up a clipboard with all his scores and results.

Slowly Mole opened his eyes again. "Does he know?" He whispered.

"No. I'm going to surprise him. Tonight. And I need your help."

"Help with what?" He asked.

"I need you to keep him out of this room while I go out and get some party supplies."

"I don't know..." he said

"Can you just do me this itty-bitty favor" she said as she opened her eyes as wide as she could.

Mole new there was no point arguing this any longer. "Fine" he said. "When do you need him gone?"

"Immediately."

* * *

The tall sickly humanoid looked down at Zero, the only thing separating them was the glass of a car. "This is for your own good" he told Zero. "If you can't destroy Vein, he will destroy you. Unless you leave."

As the car started to pull away Zero looked on as the man got farther and farther away, until he couldn't see him any longer. "Goodbye Father" he heard himself say.

In the blink of an eye Zero was awoke from his dream, back in his bed, with Mole jumping up and down yelling hysterically.

"Zero, my processing chip is mal-malfunctioning. I-I n-need a new one or else I shutdown purnemetly."

"How much longer do you have?" He asked worriedly.

"Only a few hours-hours. Please help me."

Quickly Zero got up, changed out of his pajamas and run out the door to the electronics center of HQ.

As soon as he left Xero rose out from under her blanket. "Nice job" she said to Mole.

"What time is the party anyways? How long do I need to keep him busy?" He asked.

"I need a couple of hours to buy some supplies and decorate the place, so at least till seven."

"PM?!" He asked shocked. "It's going to be a long day" he said as he ran out of the room to catch up with Zero.

* * *

"So what kind of processor chip do you need" Zero asked Mole in front of HQ's electronics specialist.

"I need a model TH-x, sub model 11-38."

Zero turned to the agent behind the counter and asked "Do you guys have any of those?"

The agent behind the counter turned to Zero and said "M.O.L.E units chips have a long battery life, so yes we have some, but we need to do some digging around to find it. It might take a while."

"I have all day, but my friend doesn't" Zero said sternly.

"Alright then if you'll just follow me" the agent said as he lead to duo into the back the room to see all the processor chips.

Zero let out a sigh as he said "let's get started."

* * *

6:30 PM

"Balloons, lasagna for a late dinner, cinnamon rolls for dessert,clean clothes, and a gift."Xero said admitting what she had accomplished."Is it too late to get a bouncy house?" She asked herself. "That's probably pushing it even for me" she answered herself both excited and scared for Zero and Mole to return.

As the door knob start to turn, Xero got in a ready position.

"Surprise" she said as the door was swung open.

Standing in the doorway was Zack. "Surprise indeed" he said.

* * *

"Thanks" Zero said as he and Mole were finally leaving the tech shop.

Mole looked at the time 6:30. 'District him' he thought. "Don't you want to stop and eat" Mole asked him, trying to give Xero some more time.

"Naw" he said "I've had a long day. All I want to do is go home and sleep."

"But..." Mole tried to object, but Zero was listening. He was running to the hallway surrounded with agents, leading straight to their dorm.

"What happened here" Zero asked the agents guarding the room.

"An agent has gone rogue" he replied calmly.

"I live here, th is is my home. Please let me through."

The agent complied, moving to the side. 'Katz said he would be here' the agent though.

He looked around the room, smoke still clinged to the air, the curtains once ablaze, popped balloons on the floor, lasagna splattered on the walls, and stomped on cinnamon rolls on the floor.

Katz walked to him and said four words that shook him to his core.

"Xero has been kidnapped."

* * *

"I took care off my end of the deal. Now keep up your end" Zack said to Vein.

"Indeed you have young Zachary. Rat, call just in case, and send out Lord Schmelting to 'take care' of an agent Zero."


	19. Chapter 19: The second offer

I don't own the Modifyers, they belong to Chris Reccardi and Lynne Naylor. I do own Zero. Feel free to leave a comment.

* * *

The room was pitch black, darkness surrounding her, the only light coming from the bulbs of a makeup desk across the room.

"Where am I?" a dazed Xero asked.

At her comment she heard a pair of hands clap in the darkness, activating the lights throughout the room.

"No" she said as she lifted up her head, fear going through her heart. Now standing right in front of her was Baron Vain.

"Hello Lacey" he said.

"Let me go" she demanded.

"No,no. Lacey, you don't understand. This is your new home. You're no longer a Modifyer agent. You work for me again."

"No!" She yelled "I am special agent Xero, and this is not my home" she said with determination.

"Lacey, join me. Be my number one again. Be all you can be."

"NEVER!" She yelled turning her head away from him to prove her point. "My friend's will find me."

"If you're referring to your partner Zero, he will be little concern to Lord Schmelting."

Xero's face showed a hint of panic. Lord Schmelting is a deadly henchmen, known for disintegrating his foes with all means of explosives. Few even stand a chance.

"If you hurt him" Xero said threateningly only to be cut off by Vein.

"You'll do what?" He asked.

Xero just laid her head down, momentarily defeated for now, having nothing to say.

"If you will not join me willingly, then I will make you forcefully" he said.

At that he turned to the door and opened it. Waiting behind the door was Mr. Hyde.

"Your patient is waiting for you Dr" Vein said with satisfactory.

As the blue skinned human, dressed in an old suit and top hat, walked inside he had a large syringe in hand (hands resembling claws more than hands) filled with blue liquid.

"This is the kind of stuff that's made me" he said with joy.

Arms and legs tied behind a chair, gadgets gone, and worst of all, family targeted, all Xero could do was scream.

* * *

1 hour later.

walked out of the room. "The experiment was successful" he said with pride.

Vein looked through the two way glass, a smile on his face, admiring what he has done.


	20. Chapter 20:Schmelting

I am soooooooo sorry about the long wait, with Christmas, birthdays, new years, the force awakens, and school I have been extremely busy to get everything done.

As always I don't own the Modifyers, they belong to Chris Reccardi and Lynne Naylor. I do own Zero. Feel free as always to leave a comment.

* * *

Zero felt tears come to his eyes as he thought about what kind of torture Xero could be going through right now.

'If only I was here!' He said as he slammed his fist on his desk. 'things would have been different' he thought.

Mole turned his attention to the frustrated agent. "Don't worry, we'll find her" Mole said trying to comfort Zero and himself.

"I just wish, that we would have been here, to help her. So she wouldn't have to fight alone" Zero said as he looked out the windows.

Outside he saw a shadowy figure looking back at him. A woman with blue eyes... "Xero?!"

He quickly grabbed his coat and ran out the door, with a confused Mole following behind him.

As he got outside he saw the mystery figure get into one of the pods that leads back to Forgo City.

Immediately Zero jumped into the next pod, with a still uniformed Mole besides him.

* * *

"I swore I saw her" Zero said to Mole.

"We've looked up and down this road, even if you did see her where could she of gone now?"

"I don't know" Zero admitted.

"Let's just get back to HQ" Mole said, concern littered in his voice.

As Zero turned to leave, he felt small pieces of stone fall on him, he looked up. "Xero?!" He said again as he saw a figure on the roof.

Immediately Zero ran past Mole to the doors of the building and started running up the stairs.

"Not again" Mole said as Zero ran past him.

* * *

Zero looked around on the roof, and saw a figure standing near the edge, dressed in a white mod mini dress with bell sleeves, a black belt with a silver buckle, and black go go boots.

"Xero" he yelled, feeling tears come to his eyes as he ran to the figure, only to feel hay in his grasps. "What the" he asked as he examined the well placed scarecrow.

"What is this" he said as he turned the scarecrows head. "O no" he said as he realized his mistake.

"What is it" Mole asked from behind him.

"A bomb" Zero yelled as he picked up Mole and ran.

He looked back as the bomb went off with enough force to push him to the ground.

As Zero and Mole got up they could here laughter.

"Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha" they heard as the turned and saw Lord Schmelting. "Good day to you gentleman" he said wickedly.

"Where's Xero" Zero demanded.

"Worry more about yourself" Schmelting said.

Zero took a step toward him.

"Zero, wait, no!" Mole said anticipating Schmeling's next move.

Instantly Schmelting pulled out a small hand device and pushed the button on the top. The floor beneath Zero and Mole gave way, causing them to fall into the last floor of the building.

Zero opened his eyes, surrounded by complete darkness, the only light coming from the whole in the ceiling.

Suddenly a bright light shined on Zero, instantly he pointed his cold gun at the light.

"Whoa, whoa" Mole said, the light coming from his antenna.

"Mole, do you see Schmelting anywhere?" He whispered.

"No" Mole whispered.

Suddenly they heard a thump inside the room. "Well he's inside now" Zero said a little upset.

"We have to split up, so we can funel him into a small proximity" Mole said as the duo then split.

* * *

Zero looked all around him, all he could find (after his eyes got adjusted to the lighting) were boxes and crates filled with miscellaneous objects.

CRASH

"Mole, Mole" Zero yelled as he ran his way to where he thought he was.

He found Mole right by the windows, trying to climb his way out of a deep hole in the building that lead straight to the 1st floor.

"Mole, take my hand! Hurry!"

"No Zero, run. He's right behind you!" Mole said

As Zero turned Lord Schmelting threw a small piece of explosive putty on him. As he tried to pull it off, Schmelting pushed the button.

The force of the explosive was powerful enough to throw Zero out through the windows.

* * *

Lord Schmelting walked his way down the stairs and looked at the body sprawled on the floor.

"Target eliminated" he said satisfied with his work.


	21. Chapter 21: Schmelting part 2

I am so sorry (again) for the long wait, school work has been piling up and needed my undivided attention. But here is the next chapter of the modifyers.

I do not own the Modifyers, they belong to Chris Reccardi and Lynne Naylor. I do own Zero.

* * *

Lord Schmelting ran down the saires with glee as he approached Zero's body out side the door.

Mole soon regained his footing and looked out the broken Windows "Zero"... he sadly said seeing his friend terminated. They both failed to notice the insignificant movement.

Zero looked up and saw an happy Lord Schmelting walking away from him.

'Get up!' Zero thought to himself. He tried to rise, his whole body aching as a result. "Schmelting!" He called out.

Schmelting slowly turned around, shocked and scared for just a moment. "You survived a 3 story fall" he said amazed by the feat.

"Surprised?" Zero asked.

"I'm going to have to ask about extra pay" Schmelting said matter of factly.

* * *

Both the agent and Villain stared at each other, hands on the ready to reacher for their weapon, Zero with his cold gun, Lord Schmelting with explosive putty, the only notable onlooker being Mole, who stood still in shock.

The clock tower from across town struck 10 pm.

Instantly Schmelting pulled out his putty, but before he could throw it, Zero pulled out his cold gun and froze the putty to his hand.

Schmelting looked at his frozen hand, unable to throw the putty or even move his fingers. Immediately he turned to retreat into the shadows.

'Make the shadows my allie' Schmelting thought. Almost as soon as he turned he found his feet frozen to the floor.

Zero slowly walked towards him, his hand never leaving his cold gun.

"Your going to tell us all you know" Zero said coldly.

He turned as he saw Mole running right besides him. "I've contacted HQ already, they'll be here in no time."

Suddenly an alarm sound came from Schmelting.

"run, he's a bomb" Mole yelled as he ran a distance.

Zero calmly reached into Schmeling's coat pocket and pulled out a comunication device. He turned to an embarrassed Mole, as he stoped running and relaxed.

"What is it" Mole asked

"It's a communicator!" Zero said excitedly. "If I adjust the frequency and range, it'll bounce a signal off of a nearby radio tower and give me a good idea of the others location!"

"Which could lead us back to Xero" Mole said caching on.

They both herd a 'ping' sound come from the comunicator.

"I've got it! Zero yelled. "stay here until back up can take Schmelting away"

"But" Mole objected "where are you going?"

"To save my friend" he yelled back as he ran into the night.


	22. Chapter 22:The fight within the tower

Sorry about the wait, I felt like the previous chapter was low quality and I wantedto make sure that doesn't become a recurring problem.

As always, I don'town the Modifyers, they belong to Chris Reccardi and Lynne Naylor. I do own Zero.

* * *

Zero looked at the location the communicator, now turned tracker had lead him.

"Forgo City clock tower" he said as he looked at the monsters building.

He walked calmly towards the front entrance, doors surprisingly wide open. As he passed through them they closed automatically behind him.

Zero looked at the two paths that were before him. Down in the cellar, and up in the clock tower. He lifted up the tracker and down, getting a stronger reading from the tower.

"Up it is" he said.

* * *

Zero looked around the towers room hearing the constant ticking of the clocks, the tracker beeping faster and faster.

Finally it stopped.

Zero looked down and saw another communicator on the floor. He nealed and picked it up. "Xero" he called out.

Suddenly the communicator shot a green gas in Zero's face. He dropped the communicator and started coughing. "What was that?" he asked out loud.

"That was my own concoction, N1."

Zero turned and saw Zack clad in all black with a huge smile on his face. "It's a chemical neutralizer, prevents you from moving too fast, or heal. It's not permit, but will last long enough" he said.

"Zack" Zero started to say "release Xero, let's just keep this between us."

"This is no longer just between us, it is something much larger, a promotion in a superior organization, and a promise of a place in the new world. His new world."

Zero pulled out his freeze gun as quick as he could, but not quick enough as Zack easily snached it and threw it over his shoulder.

Zero felt his heart fall as he heard his gun go down the flight of stairs.

Zero threw a punch, only for Zack to side step and grab on to his wrist and nail him in the gut twice. Zero tried to use his other hand, but before he could Zack threw him to the ground.

"Don't you get it" Zack glotted "I'm faster and stronger"

"Speed isn't everything" Zero said.

Zero tried to get up, slightly faster than before, yet still not fast enough because Zack quickly ran up to him and started kicking him a few times, going for body blows then anything else.

He finally stopped and took a step back, lifting his arms in the air as though a crowd was cheering him on.

Zero coughed up a bit of blood as he slowly raised, unable to heal as quick as he use to, but still determined.

'I can't' Zero thought 'I just can't outfight him, so I have to outsmart him.' "That's all you got" Zero sneered.

Before Zack could throw another punch Zero ran towards the bells. All the while, Zack slowly chased after him yelling "Coward!"

Before Zack could catch up to Zero, he was gone.

"Where are you, you coward" Zack taunted. "Show yourself!"

Zero maneuvered through the darkness, like he had so many year as a hobo.

Soon the only thing between them was a large bell. Zero ran at the bell, putting all his weight and energy against it.

As the bell swong with his weight, it colided head first with Zack. He stumbled back, dazed and confused from the attack.

Zero stepped out of the darkness. Zack saw him instinlly.

'Quick' Zack thought 'before he goes back in the shadows'. He ran at Zero, hand in a fist for a hopeful knock out blow.

Zero quickly moved to the side out of Zack's way. A still dazed Zack missed his target and instead hit the object behind Zero, two large gears that helps in the function of the bell.

"ahhhhh" Zack yelled out in pain, his hand jamed between the gears.

Zero walked up to him and asked "where is Xero?"

"I'm not taking" Zack responded back. Zero slightly nudged his elbow, causing Zack a little bit more pain. "Alright" he said caving in. "She's in the basement of this tower."

Zero turned, running down the stairs to get to Xero, unaware of Zack's statement.

"She won't be as merciful as I was."


	23. Chapter 23: Memories

Ladies and gentlemen, just 2 more chapters left of the story, and they will be short and posted soon.

As always feel free to leave a comment.

I don't own the Modifyers, they belong to Chris Reccardi and Lynne Naylor.

* * *

Zero quickly ran down the stairs, only stopping a moment to pick up his cold gun and put it back into his coat.

He finally stopped, looking at the door that would lead him into the basement, and hopefully Xero.

He opened the door and entered into the unknown.

* * *

The room was shadowy, with just enough light to cast silhouettes on everything inside. As he stepped further into room he heard a click sound.

'I'm locked in' he thought. After a moment of silence he whispered in the dark 'Xero'.

At the call off her name a silhouetted figure sat up from what look like some sort of bed and moved over another standing object in the room.

"Hello agent" the figure greeted.

Zero felt a smile come to his face, he recognized the voice. 'I found her' he thought.

In his excitement he failed to notice the slight British accent.

"I'm here to take you home" he said

"But I'm already home" she responded.

"Home is with Mole and me" he said worriedly.

"That's why you're not leaving" she said as she turned on all the lights within the room.

Zero was shocked, behind the make up mirror wasn't Xero, but instead was Lacey Shadows.

"By the way" she said "the name is Lacey"

He quickly stepped to her, putting his hands on her shoulders and shaking her frantically asking "Xero, what did they do to you!?"

With lightning reflexes, she grabbed his left hand from her shoulder and twisted it until she heard a crack. "The name is Lacey!" she yelled as she put her strength against his arm and pushed him to the floor.

She then went to her desk and pulled out a blue and black device from the drawer. It was a flamethrower, identical design to the one he gave her. "Doesn't it look nice" she asked "got it from my new boss."

Quickly Zero ran as quick as he could, hiding on the other side of her bed.

"Please don't make me hurt you" she said sympathetically "you already wounded Zack, of course I'm all fine with that, but that's going to make it really difficult for me to persuade Vein that your worth having on the team."

"Xero" he said from behind the bed "you already know I won't join your team"

"So be it then" she said solemnly. She then pointed nozzle of the flamethrower at her bed, Zero still behind it, and unleashed the heat.

The blue flames engulfed the bed and part of Zero's shoulder. Quickly Zero patted down the flame and saw a new hiding spot, behind a close drawer. As he ran to the drawer he shot a short blast from his cold gun.

He stopped and watched in horror as the short hit Xero in the chest and had incapacitated her. He ran to her and shook her shoulders again, saying "Xero, o god no, I didn't mean to hurt you!"

In the blink of an eye Lacey grabbed the edges of Zero's coat and like in the practice room back at HQ, she flipped him over her. He felt the shock as he hit the cement flooring.

Lacey kneeled beside him before he could get back up. "I didn't want to hurt you, but you not giving me much of a choice friend" she said.

"I'm not your friend" was all Zero could say.

Lacey just shrugged, unaffected by his words. She then stood up to retrieve her flamethrower from the floor. As she turned she saw Zero already standing.

"I won't join you, and I won't fight you" Zero said as he through his cold gun towards her. She looked at him confused and lost. "Xero, you know where your real home is, come back" he said.

As he said this her face started to twitch as she tried to process what to do next.

"shut up!" she finally yelled as she raising her flamethrower, "If you won't fight then I'll…" she stopped there, unsure what to say.

"come home!" Zero continued.

She pulled the trigger, Zero moved again to the close drawer.

"Remember Mole and Niki, some of your best of friends for years, there your family."

Xero legs started to shake at his her mind was flooded with memories. She pointed the flamethrower. As Xero started to burn the drawer he moved behind the chard bed.

"Remember Katz, he brought you into the agency after your parents disappeared."

She fired at the bed again at the verge of clasping. Zero looked and saw only one hiding spot left. He ran behind the make up mirror.

"Remember me Xero, your partner, your friend. I made a promise to you, never to leave you but if you do what Vain commands of you, you'll be alone again" he said.

Lacey pointed her flamethrower at the mirror ready to fire, but was face to face with her reflection. 'WHAT HAVE I BECAUME!' she thought as she finally collapsed on her knees, her flamethrower falling from her grasp.

She looked at the mirror on last time and screamed loudly.

* * *

Zero heard a thump sound after Lacey piercing scream.

After a moment he sticked his head out from behind the make up mirror and saw her on the floor lying in a fetal possession.

He got up and consciously walked to her. He smiled at what he saw.

Lacey was gone, but in her place rested Xero, still dressed in Lacey's attire, but Xero nevertheless. 'My friend is back' he thought.

Zero quickly fetched his cold gun and replaced it back into his tattered coat. He then went over to Xero and lifted her up in his arms.

"Did I ever tell you I like this look more" he whispered, and all Xero said in her sleep was "Home."


	24. Chapter 24: Viallins Part 2

I don't own the Modifyers, they belong to Chris Reccardi and Lynne Naylor.

* * *

Vein sat watching the monitors as a large group of Modifyer agents stormed into the clock tower no more than 20 minutes after Lacey's destination.

He brought his fingers up to on his head and rubbed his temples as he contemplated the events that had unfolded. 'One henchwoman destroyed another wounded' he thought.

Rat suddenly walked beside him. "I got what you wished master, but it was difficult. The place is swarming with agents."

Vein turned to him. "Rat! I already know that, stop stating the obvious" he said as he snached a bag with a brush, laced with blue hairs from him.

Vein then looked behind Rat and saw Zack clenching the stub of a hand he had left. "And Zackery, I didn't expect you to come back empty handed" he said.

Zack looked at him angrily. "Yea well good luck next time, cause I'm getting out of this monkey show" he said as he turned to leave.

"And where will you go now, they know who you are and will hunt you until they find you" he asked.

That stopped him right at his tracks.

"I can have Dr. Jekyll replace that hand, I can give you another, or even hundreds of opportunities to destroy Zero, I can even give you this gift" he said as he turned to the desk and monitor and picked up a box.

Zack looked at the box questionably as he walked up and opened it.

He then looked at Vein. "I'm in" he said as he lifted a gun with a lightning bolt printed on the side.


	25. Chapter 25: New beginnings

This is it, the final chapter to the Modifyers new beginnings. Hope you enjoy. As always feel free to leave a comment.

I don't own the Modifyers, they belong to Chris Reccardi and Lynne Naylor.

All other rights belong to thair respective owners

* * *

Xero jolted up from her bed. "Where am I?"

She looked around the room and quickly recognised it. It was their room, the one she shares with Zero and Mole. It was as she left it, a mess. 'That was the lasagna I threw at Zack, right before…' she shivered from the next thought. She then turned and saw a crumpled up piece of paper and a box in gift wrap.

She reached out her hand towards the box as though she could grab it.

She jolted back to her bed as the door knob started to turn. Katz, Mole and Zero all walked into the room.

"Your up?" Zero asked surprised.

"It's good to see you up again" Katz said balancing out Zero's remark.

"What happened?" Xero asked as she brought her hand to her head. "All I remember is Zack braking in here and…" she stopped there, unsure if the rest of her memories were real, or a bad dream.

"It doesn't matter anymore" Zero said "your home now." Xero smiled from cheek to cheek at his remark. She then remembered the box.

As she tried to sit up Zero instinctively laid his hands on her shoulders lightly pushing her back against her bed.

Xero rolled her eyes. "Mole, can you give me that box and Katz that paper" she asked.

"Sure" Mole said as he complied to his friend's wish. He handed Katz the crumpled up piece of paper.

Katz spread it open and examined it for a second. After a moment he nodded his head in agreement. He then turned to leave.

"Where are you going" Xero asked.

"I'm gonna go through the old rule book. You know, re-write a few. Mole you mind helping me?"

"Yea. No problem" Mole said as he handed Xero the box.

As they walked out the room, Katz turned to them and said "people need friend's now a days."

Xero, still smiling turned to a unsure Zero as she handed him his gift. "This is for you" she said.

Opened the box and stared at the contents for a moment.

Inside was a black trench coat, a Blue Hawaii(Elvis) record, and a belt with a red glass like buckle and pouches on all the sides.

"It's a new morph belt" Xero explained "and some little gadgets to help out, because today is your official begging as a Modifyer."

Without saying a word Zero laid the box on the floor and quickly gave Xero a hug. She felt her cheeks turn hot and red from his embrace.

'I home again' she thought as she ignored the burning sensation in cheeks. 'And I'm never leaving again.'

* * *

And it's over. I've been toying with the idea of a continuation, BUT I am going to take the month off.

(Expect somthing by early May)


End file.
